Stepping Stones
by shadowblade-tara
Summary: A series of one-shots depicting a slightly different path the story could have taken, if two people had decided to be allies, friends, and eventually lovers. Emma/Gold pairing.
1. First Impressions

Once Upon a Time © ABC.

Okay, so I've noticed a lack of stories (and an extreme fondness on my part for) the Gold/Emma pairing. This is a series of one-shots about how their relationship might develop, and how that might change the way the series plays out.

**First Impressions**

The way he says her name intrigues her. There's something about the way he looks at her – like she's an unexpected delight to his day – that has her seeking him out. She follows him out of the inn and quickly catches up in the street.

"You know me." It's almost an accusation. He smiles faintly.

"I know everyone, dearie, but certainly not you." he replies. "I just wanted to make sure you enjoyed your stay here." With that he starts walking again. She simply follows him, watching from the corner of her eye. He sighs. "If you've got something you want to ask, just ask."

"What do you do?"

"I own a pawn shop." he says smartly. "I'm a deal broker."

A deal broker. The words almost make her laugh. She thinks of Henry and his obsession with fairy tales and wonders if he has Gold pegged yet. She certainly does. "Well, Mr. Gold, since you seem to know everything about this place, how about you let me treat you to a drink?" she asks, falling into step beside him. "You can tell me all the ins and outs of Storybrooke."

"I'm sure there are other people you can pester for that information."

She smiles at his sour tone. "Well, yeah, but none of them have your charming personality." she teases.

For a brief moment, Mr. Gold pauses, his hand gripping his cane compulsively. Then he relaxes. "Well, is has been a while since I've had decent company." he replies airily. "Sure. Why not?"

To his surprise, she proves to be very decent company. He finds himself talking freely around her (or as freely as he ever talks, at any rate). She takes in everything he says, committing it to memory. Gold knows she filing away the information for later use.

Regina has made an enemy of this one already.

"Tell me something, Emma." He leans across the table at Granny's. "Why are you so interested in Regina?"

Emma's face darkens. "She has my kid." she says flatly. "I'll be damned before I leave him with someone who doesn't love him."

Gold smiles faintly. "So you're Henry's mother."

"Apparently."

"The thought never occurred to you that the child might be lying?"

"No."

The answer is so flat that it takes Gold by surprise. Suddenly he can see it, something he thought lost when the curse took them all to this wretched land. Magick dances around her, so faint only his trained eye would notice, silver spider webs of a promising power. He's only ever seen this brand of magick once before, back home.

His smile grows. Next time he sees Henry, he'll have to check if the silver webs of magick surround him as well. On a whim, he leans forward. "You've already left him with her for ten years, Miss Swan." he reminds her.

The stiffness in her shoulders makes him wonder if he's pushed her too far – if she'll hit him. Everyone in this town is too scared of him to actually lash out, but Emma doesn't seem to be afraid. "I had no other choice." she says softly, and there's a world of hurt in those words. "I'm going to correct that."

Gold leans back. "Well, then. If you ever need assistance with this town – or Regina – you may call on me. I'm a wealth of information. For a price, of course."

To his surprise, Emma doesn't grimace or glare at him. Instead, she just smiles. "An exchange of favors, then?"

He smiles back. "Of course."

She nods and stands up. "I guess I'll see you around, Mr. Gold. You know where to find me."

He watches her leave. "That I do, dearie."

/-/

When she gets back to her hotel room, Emma reaches into her bag and grabs the one thing that she always keeps with her, besides her old baby blanket. It's the one thing that kept her from calling Henry crazy and walking away, sending him back home via Greyhound.

It's a thick, leather bound book. Written across the front in gold lettering are the words _Once Upon a Time._ For a moment, Emma just stares at it. She remembers the stories well enough. When she was a child, she read them all the time, so much she still has them memorized. They kept her sane during the darkest moments of her life. She remembers imagining that _she_ was the Emma in the last part of the book, that she was important, that she was loved.

More than anything else, she remembers the night she put the book away forever, the night she had to grow up and wasn't left a choice. The night she learned that was a lie. No one love her. She smiles faintly.

She no longer believes in magick. But maybe, just maybe, she can keep the same from happening to Henry.

/-/

AN: So, intrigued? Wanna know more? Review, and I'll keep adding chapters as they come. And in case you can't tell, this is a slight AU.


	2. Take What You Can Get

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next one-shot. Sorry it's kinda short.

**Take What You Can Get**

Gold finds her at Granny's restaurant, happily sipping away at a hot chocolate. To his amusement, she has a cinnamon stick melting in it. Her gaze flicks up and she smiles when she catches sight of him. "Isn't it kind of late for businessmen to be out and about?" she teases.

"I just paid our dear mayor a visit." he says, taking a seat across from her. "You seriously went after her apple tree?"

"She had me arrested."

"That escalated quickly."

"Yeah, well, payback's a bitch. She should know that. I'm sure more people than me have gotten back at her." Emma says calmly, taking another sip of her chocolate.

Gold smiles. "You would be the first, dearie." he says. "Everyone besides me is too scared of her to do anything of the like."

Emma sighs. "So it wasn't just Archie then."

"No, although he's probably the poster boy for the easily intimidated."

That makes her laugh. It's a strange thing, hearing her laugh. It triggers something inside of him that he thought long dead. She tilts her head to the side and smiles at him. "So, Mr. Gold – what makes you different from the others? Why aren't you scared of Regina?"

He leans across the table. "I'm the only one in town with more power than her, dearie, and she knows it. She _hates_ me for it." he says. He sits back properly once again. "So, tell me – what did you do to regain favor with Henry? Judging from our Madame Mayor, she thought the two of you had a falling out."

The woman frowns. "She tricked me into saying that Henry is crazy right in front of him. I told him I was playing a trick on her."

"And he believed you?"

"I wasn't lying."

"Yes, one would think your child would inherit your superpower, wouldn't one?" He meets her gaze, and she finds herself caught in his eyes. "So I guess Henry's told you his theory about Storybrooke?"

"Repeatedly."

"Do you think he's crazy?"

She slowly shakes her head. "No. I believed in magick too when I was a kid – actually, I even know the book he got the idea from. I had a copy."

That startles him. He hadn't been aware more than one copy had been made. "Really?"

"Yep. One of my foster brothers gave it to me before I left his home. I moved so many times I guess it got lost."

Briefly, he wonders if he should tell her he can smell a lie as well, then decides it's not worth the trouble. She'll tell him the truth when she's ready. Besides, in this town, it might be safer to assume Regina can hear everything, and the last thing that witch needs to know is that Emma knows the stories. "But you don't believe him." he says, deciding to return to the original question.

"I see where he gets the idea from." she replies evasively. "Especially Regina."

That makes him smile. "Figured out anyone else yet, dearie?"

She grins. "You."

"Really?"

"Yep. But I'm not going to tell you yet." She finishes off her hot chocolate. "It doesn't matter what I believe, Gold. What matters is that Henry believes, and a mother never calls her kid a liar – or crazy. That much I do know." With that she walks out of the restaurant, silver spider webs of magick trailing after her. Distantly, he wonders if Regina had realized yet. Henry has the same webs.

Gold stares at her empty cup and sighs. It's not what he was hoping for, but he'll take what he can get.

Soon enough, she'll stop coming for apple trees and go after the real thing – Henry's heart. And when she does, she'll break the curse, whether she realizes it or not.


	3. Might Be a Possibility

**Might Be a Possibility**

Gold keeps an eye on everything that happens in Storybrooke – especially anything involving Mary Margaret. Of course, he's known for a long time now where David is (_James, although he thinks Charming is funny as hell, too, he's always liked Snow's sense of humor_), and of course once Henry makes the connection, he insists on something being done about it. He just doesn't know what.

He watches as the two of them discuss it in the front of his store. He has no visitors just yet, and quite frankly it's the safest place in town to discuss anything.

"Mary Margaret should kiss him!" Henry proclaims. "True love's kiss can break any curse."

Emma wrinkles her nose. "Okay, point one – Mary Margaret will never go for it. Point two – doesn't love need something to build on? She doesn't remember she's Snow White, so why should she feel anything for this guy?"

Henry's face falls. "Got a point."

"Here's an idea. Maybe we should have Mary Margaret read their story to him." she suggests. "Maybe that will help both of them remember."

Henry falls in love with the idea instantly, and the two are off. Gold watches them go, a faint frown on his face. This is an unexpected development. He honestly wasn't anticipating Emma being the one to suggest it. There is something distinctly different about this woman.

Later he hears the miraculous news – the coma patient woke up, and now he's missing. The thought makes him smile. Mary Margaret will find him. Those two could never be kept apart for any decent length of time. He thought Regina had learned that lesson. Apparently not.

To his surprise, when he finds Emma later (completely by accident, he keeps telling himself), it's not at the diner. It's in the park, one of the few places Gold actually likes to visit. She sits there on the old swings, staring blankly at the darkening sky. He makes his way over to her.

"You look a little depressed." he says.

Emma doesn't even flinch. "Apparently our coma patient has a family." she says flatly. "A wife."

He grips his cane compulsively. Katherine. Should have known. "Trust the mayor to know everything in this town."

"She's lying."

He sits on the swing beside her. "What makes you think that?"

She gives him a look. "I can tell. I can always tell."

"You seem awfully upset for something that doesn't affect you." he observes, abruptly changing the subject. "Why is that?"

"I like Mary Margaret. I want her to be happy."

"You're not the only one who can smell a lie, dearie." Emma looks away abruptly. Gold silently curses himself. Taking a deep breath, he tries again. "Emma, why is this so important to you? I would swear you want the two of them together as much as Henry does." She rubs her arms, resolutely not looking at him. He sighs. "You can tell me these things, you know. I'm not a complete monster."

That earns him a small smile. "I've met a monster, Gold. You're not even part-monster." She sighs. "Fine. When I was a kid – when I first got that book – I used to imagine I was the Emma in the story." She rubs her arms again. "When I imagined what my mom would be like, I imagined someone a little like Mary Margaret." She smiles again, a touch bittersweet. "Kinda sad, isn't it?"

"Not really." Gold says quietly. "You didn't lead a happy life, did you?"

"The best thing that's ever happened to me was finding Henry again." She lets her head drop forward, her hair falling to hide her face from him. He's tempted to push her hair back behind her ear, so he can see her again, but instead he refrains. This will never work if he pushes her boundaries. Suddenly, she breaks the silence.

"When I had to give him up, I held him for a moment before the nurses took him away." she whispers. "I told him that no matter where he was sent, I would find him again. I would always find him. Then he found me."

Gold stares at her. Those silver webs of magick keep getting stronger every time he sees her. They practically glow as they dance around her, not quite strong enough to do anything, but too strong to be broken. They connect her to Henry, prove she is his mother, as sure as their shared love of cinnamon in hot chocolate. He reaches out and gently touches her shoulder, just for a moment.

He knows what it's like to lose a child.

"You'll get him back, Emma. I know you will."

She looks up at him with a small, honest smile. "Thanks." She checks her watch. "I should get back. It's probably not a good idea to leave Mary Margaret alone right now." She hops off the swing and turns to face Gold. "Thank you – for being around. You seem to show up whenever I need someone to talk to." He chuckles.

"I must be lucky that way."

"Or I am." She offers him a wave and heads off. His voice stops her.

"If you already know the stories, why don't you believe?"

She sighs. "I want to, I really do. I just – I need to see some proof, you know? Just in case Henry's wrong and there really is something wrong with him. I need proof before I can dive off the deep end with this." He nods. Emma leaves.

Gold sits there on his own swing, watching her leave until she vanishes from sight. With a sigh, his gaze drops down to his hands.

There, wrapped around his wrists, are faint strands of silver spider web magick. His eyes widen. Slowly, a smile works its way across his face.

This is good. There's hope for Storybrooke yet.

There may even be hope for him.


	4. From the Mouths of Friends

**From the Mouths of Friends**

Just once, Emma wants to wake up without Mary Margaret harassing her about one thing or another. Still, she doesn't mind the questions about her past, or what she and Henry have been up to, or if she's managed to talk Henry out of his fairy tale obsession (and Emma will never admit that she will _never_ do that, believer or not). However, there are some things a woman just doesn't want to talk about with anyone, much less the person who just might be her long-lost mother.

And that is Gold.

"Why is it so hard to believe that I consider him my friend?" Emma demands. She flops down on the couch with her cup of coffee and takes a sip. "I mean, it's not like he's evil or something."

"He is." Mary Margaret insists. "Emma, you haven't been around here long enough to know, but will you just trust me when I say that Mr. Gold is not someone you want to be associated with? He's worse than the mayor!"

"No one is worse than Regina." Emma mutters. She remembers the way Gold touched her shoulder. "He's not some kind of monster, Mary Margaret, no matter what you or anyone else seem to think."

The older woman gapes at her. "See, that's just because you haven't been here long enough. You'll see in time."

Emma wants to snap at her, but instead takes a long drink of her cocoa. She remembers the book, and her suspicions about Mr. Gold. If he is who she thinks he is, then it's no wonder he's so distrusted. In fact, if she's right, then Mary Margaret has a point, and she should stay as far from Gold as possible. That's what she should do.

But Emma has never been good at doing what she should do, what was the sensible thing to do.

Sometimes Emma thinks she's a pretty good judge of character. Other times she wonders why she's still alive. As she stands there, staring Gold down in the hospital, she wonders if she really misjudged this man so badly. Only a monster would take a child from its mother like this.

"Come on, Gold, she wants that kid." Emma pleads. "She should be allowed to raise her own child!"

Gold looks away. "A deal is a deal, dearie." he says softly, and the term almost sounds affectionate. "I can't break it."

"Then let's make a new one." she says. "Between you and me."

He grips his cane. "That is not wise."

"Oh come on. We already have something of a deal going, don't we? Let's just add to it. You let her keep the kid. I'll fill her end of the contract, whatever you want." She's aware that's a very dangerous thing to promise, but she can see herself laying on that hospital bed, holding Henry, willing to do anything to keep her child.

Gold finally looks her in the eye. For a long moment, the two of them just stare at each other, and suddenly Emma realizes – she's put Gold between a rock and a hard place. This is not a deal he wants to collect, just as her offer is not a deal he wants to make. So she holds her breath, waiting for him to make a decision.

His gaze drops down to his hands. The silver webs pulse gently against his skin. A quick glance at Henry, and he can see the same silver webs drifting around him. He knows this kind of magick. It has been beyond his grasp, never to be tamed, and yet this woman has shared it with him freely, even if she doesn't realize it. It's dangerous to accept what that means.

But he has to accept it, and more importantly, _he wants to_.

"I will not deal, Emma. Save that for a far more desperate situation." He turns away. "She can keep the child." He starts to walk away, but Emma's hand around his wrist stops him.

"Then I owe you one." she says quietly. "Whether you want to admit it or not. Thank you." With that she releases him and goes to tell Ashley of the wonderful news.

His wrist burns. He doesn't have to look to know the silver webs are stronger. They feel like they are branding his skin. He doesn't look away until Emma disappears into the hospital room, Henry hot on her heels.

He should not be encouraging this. His limited foresight may have deserted him, but he still has good survival instincts. Everything in him is screaming that this is dangerous, and he should run right now before he can't and someone uses it against him. One does not become as powerful as he is without making serious enemies along the way, and his worst one is Henry's adopted mother.

Still, he rubs his wrist and walks away, a small smile on his face. His destruction, maybe, but he'll enjoy every minute of it.

"Don't worry about Gold." Emma tells Ashley. "You can keep your baby."

Tears spring to the younger girl's eyes. Henry tugs on Emma's jacket. "How did you do that?" he whispers.

Emma smiles faintly. "I owe him a deal now."

Henry's eyes widen. "Emma, be careful. He can hurt you."

She kneels down in front of him and takes his shoulders. "Henry, listen to me carefully, okay?" He nods. "I know what Mr. Gold is capable of, but he will not hurt me. He said he wouldn't, and I know he wasn't lying." This isn't exactly true (Gold made no such promise) but it's the only way she can explain her intuition.

Luckily, Henry doesn't question it. "Your superpower."

"Right. If he won't hurt me, that means he won't hurt you." she says. "We're safe with him, Henry. I know you don't really understand that right now, but we really are."

Slowly, Henry nods. "Okay. I don't trust him, but I trust you." He leans forward, a small smile on his face. "Do you know who he is?"

She doesn't have to ask. "I have an idea, but I need more proof first." she says. "But when I tell you, you can't judge, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Emma." Ashley speaks up for the first time. "Henry is right. No matter what, you have to be careful. Mr. Gold may be acting like your friend now, but he's probably using you."

Emma nods. Ashley is only half-right. Gold is using her (for what, she doesn't know and doesn't particularly care, as long as Henry stays safe), but he really is her friend.

She knows he is.

/-/

AN: After this, there will probably be major deviations from the original storyline. Just so you know.


	5. Accepting the Effort

**Accepting the Effort**

It takes a few days, but suddenly Gold starts noticing Henry hanging around his shop more often.

He fins random reasons to be there – just looking, an odd question, things like that – but it surprises Gold that the boy isn't scared of him. He suspects that Henry knows exactly who he is, but he shows no fear. There's nothing but curiosity in those eyes.

Gold will freely admit, he's always liked Henry. He likes this boy who was raised by the Queen and still resembles his birth mother in more ways than Regina would care to admit. Emma's magick has protected him since birth. Still, Henry has always reminded him vaguely of Bae. Not much, but enough to make him pay attention. What he learned while watching Henry grow made him like the boy even more. He's always kept an eye out on him, making sure Regina never overstepped her bounds.

Still, having the boy practically stalking his shop is a new one. After the fifth time Gold finds him loitering, he finally just asks.

"Why are you even here?"

Henry actually looks embarrassed, but he meets Gold's eyes squarely. "Emma says you won't hurt us."

Gold nods. "I won't."

"I'm just making sure. Because I think I know who you are now, and he wasn't a very good person." The boy actually looks a bit nervous now. Gold smiles.

"Who do you think I am?"

"Rumplestilskin."

"I'm impressed." Gold replies. "But that name is a mouthful. Best to stick to Mr. Gold for now."

Henry nods quickly, practically bouncing on his feet. "I knew it. I knew I was right!"

"You are a smart one. More so than Regina would like, I think." Gold returns to organizing his shelves. "So, now that the truth is confirmed, what do you want to know?"

Henry sobers. "I want to know why you're hanging out with my mom."

"Protective?"

"Of course. She's my mom. I'll always protect her."

Gold can hear the warning in those words, and it makes him smile all the more. This one is a fighter. Even though he has nothing to defeat Gold with, the deal maker has no doubt that boy will come after him with everything he has if he dares to harm Emma. Slowly, he turns to face Henry. The boy doesn't shrink away. He simply stands there and stares at him, as if trying to lift the truth from Gold's mind.

He wonders, briefly, if Henry really did inherit his mother's ability to smell lies, and decides not to test it. He wants the child on his side, after all. "I like Emma. She's a strong woman."

Henry nods. "She's the strongest woman in all the stories." he proclaims.

Gold chuckles. "Of that I have no doubt." He sets down the knick-knack and gives Henry his undivided attention. "Henry, I give you my word – I have nothing but honorable intentions towards your mother. I will not harm her – or you."

The boy scrutinizes him carefully. "I believe you." he says finally. "So, if you're gonna be Emma's friend, does that mean you'll be mine?" He sounds so hopeful, Gold can't actually bring himself to say no.

Befriending Henry was never in his plans, but, well, if he were honest, he's not following his plans anymore. He planned on eliciting a favor from Emma for Ashley's release, but the thought of dealing with Emma makes his stomach turn. The look on her face when she learned of the deal still haunts him. Things are deviating from his careful plans, and he can't bring himself to care.

Considering what happened last time, this scares him a little.

Still, he finds himself nodding to Henry. "If you would like that."

"I would!" Henry grins up at him. "Oh, I have so many questions! I wanna know all about fairy tale land! I mean, the book told me the stories, but it didn't tell me much about the land, you know?"

And that, he supposes, is how he became friends with Henry Mills.

At first, he worries a bit about how Emma will react. (Regina he doesn't give a crap about; let her find out. The resulting explosion will be funny as hell.) It takes another few weeks before Henry and Emma happen to be in his pawn shop at exactly the same time.

"Hey Kid." She gives Henry a hug; she's becoming more giving with her touches lately. "What'cha doing here?"

"Mr. Gold is my friend now, just like he's yours." Henry announces. He checks his watch and makes a face. "Mom's expecting me any minute now. Can we hang out together tomorrow – all three of us?"

Emma's gaze flickers to Gold, who nods. She smiles at them both. "Sure, Henry. We'll get ice cream after school, okay?" Henry hugs her tightly, waves good-bye to Gold, and takes off down the sidewalk. Emma smiles at Gold. "Didn't realize you were a kid person."

"Well, Henry's special." Gold admits, leaning against his table. "What can I help you with?"

She arches an eyebrow. "I can't just stop by to enjoy your company?"

He might be imagining it, but he thinks there's the faint hint of a blush on her cheeks. It makes him smile all the more.

"Sure, Emma. Follow me – I'm just cleaning up in the back."


	6. Ice Cream

AN: For those of you who are wondering, information about Henry's dad will be coming within the next few chapters, and it won't be who you think it is. I told you I'm screwing with the entire plot line.

**Ice Cream**

Ice cream after school is how Emma learns that Gold has a sweet tooth, and because this amuses her to no end, it becomes something of a regular occurrence. The first two times they go out are completely uneventful. The third time, though, Regina just has to interfere. Of course she does. She's Regina. Sometimes Gold thinks it's her job to meddle where she's not wanted.

It may be her job to meddle, but Gold's decided it's his job to keep her away from Emma and Henry. Gold catches sight of Regina as the three of them settle into what has been dubbed 'their booth' at the ice cream shop and wait their treats. He scowls as the woman makes her way across the street. Emma glances behind her out the window and sighs.

"Great."

"I'll handle this." He pokes Henry under the table. The boy laughs. "Stay away from my sundae." Emma chuckles. Gold slides out of his seat and heads for the door, but Emma's hand on his arm stops him.

"Be careful." she says, not looking up at him. He nods. She lets go and lets him walk out the door. He can still feel the heat of her hand even as he stands just in front of the door, blocking Regina's access. The woman glares at him.

"Move, Gold."

He offers his best innocent smile. "Why would I want to do that?" he asks.

Smoke is practically pouring from Regina's ears. This is definitely going to be amusing. She leans forward. "Because that is my son in there, and you will not stand in my way." she hisses.

Gold smirks. "Actually, it's Emma's son." he points out. "And I'd rather you not interrupt her time with him. She gets so little of it as it is. Why don't you just run along now?" He waves her away. Mentally, he starts counting down.

_3 – 2 – _

"Dammit, Gold!" She wants to hit him, but even she knows better. Even like this, even mostly human with (according to what she believes) no memory of what he was, she won't touch him. She'll find another way to get back at him. For now, she'll settle for standing here glaring at him, as if the force of her will can make him move. "Get out of my way! I want to see my son!"

"No, you want to go in there, force Henry to come home with you, and say something to Emma that will ultimately leave her doubting her capacity as a mother." Gold snaps. He is so _tired_ of these games. "Come back when you have something more creative to dish out."

"Gold – "

"_Please."_

She sputters at him for a few moments longer before finally giving in and storming off. He smirks at her retreating back. He knew that would come in handy. That taken care of, he turns and resumes his place sitting in the plastic booth across from Henry and Emma. His sundae has already arrived. Gold picks up his spoon and points it at Henry. "Did you lick my sundae?"

Henry giggles. "No!"

"I fended him off." Emma says with a smirk. She takes a bit of the whipped cream from her own treat and smears it on Henry's nose. The boy sputters a protest, laughing as he tries to lick it off. Emma just laughs and leaves him to it. "So what did Regina want?"

Gold waves his spoon expressively. "To annoy us, of course. It's why she exists." He takes a bite of his sundae. It's about the only thing from this world that he truly loves – the desserts. "She will, at the very least, leave us alone today."

Emma nods. "That's okay. I'll give her enough reason to yell at me tomorrow."

"Oh really?"

"Graham made me his deputy."

Henry stops trying to lick his own nose. "So – you have a job here now? That means you're definitely staying, right?"

She smiles at him. "Sure does, kid." She lets out a helpless laugh when Henry practically glues himself to her side in a hug. "Hey, eat your treat before it melts." Henry grins up at her before returning to his ice cream.

Gold wonders if he should mention that Emma now has whipped cream on her side, but decides against it. He just smiles faintly as he eats his ice cream and the conversation turns to more mundane things.

In his seat, Henry watches the two of them with a secret grin. He knows where this is going, even if the two of them don't have a clue yet.

And unnoticed, silver spider webs of magick weave around them, growing stronger by the day.


	7. Rain Storm

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys all rock!

So this wasn't gonna happen until a bit later, but it was either this or something that really shouldn't happen so soon. Those were the two chapters that wanted to be written. Oh well.

**Rain Storm**

It's storming like no tomorrow by the time Gold closes up his shop. He decides to leave early. No one is out in the rain if they can help it. No point in just hanging around waiting for the stray customer. He exits his shop and locks the door, not bothering with an umbrella. The cold rain will feel good after the stuffiness of his shop. That thought in mind, he slips the keys into his pocket and turns around.

Emma's sitting on the bench just outside of his shop. The pouring rain has already drenched her. To his surprise, she's not even wearing a raincoat or carrying an umbrella, just a thin tank top and her jeans. She stares blankly out at the road. Gently, Gold touches her shoulder.

"Emma?"

She startles. "Gold! I didn't even hear the door open." She looks up at him, and suddenly Gold knows she's been crying. He motions for her to scoot over and joins her on the bench. Soon enough, they're both soaked, but he was planning on the rain anyway.

"I can tell. Want to tell me what brings you out in weather like this?"

"Thinking." She sighs and looks away. "Henry's been asking about his father. I don't know what to tell him."

Gold shrugs. "I find the truth is usually a good place to start."

She shakes her head. "I'm not sure he should hear that."

Now that makes him take notice. "Hear what?" He leans forward, trying to catch her eye. "Emma – tell me. Maybe we can figure out what to tell him together."

She takes a shuddering breath. "His father – is my last foster father."

He stills, his grip on his cane tight enough to make his knuckles turn white. "This wasn't your choice, I imagine." he says softly. She laughs, a harsh, bitter sound that makes his soul hurt.

"I ran away, when I found out. I wasn't even sure, but I couldn't take that risk. He'd hurt Henry; I knew he would. I was only sixteen." She breathes again, and Gold knows just how badly this hurts her. "I started stealing things – mostly food and prenatal vitamins. Those things are expensive, by the way. I was gonna get away, get a job and pay back what I stole, but I got caught. In exchange for them never telling my foster father why I ran, I confessed to everything."

Gold nods. "How did you lose Henry?"

"They gave me a choice. I was deemed _unfit_ and they told me I had a choice." She finally looks up at him. "I couldn't let them kill my son." Her shoulders shake, and suddenly he knows why she's sitting out in a blasted rain storm thinking about this.

Here, no one can see her cry.

He reaches out and puts his arm around her shoulders. He's never been good at comforting people, but then, Emma's never been good at accepting comfort. This little touch is all he can give, and it's all she'll allow.

Something occurs to him. "Did you always know you'd have a son?"

She sniffs. "Yeah." A small smile appears on her face. "Never had a doubt."

"When you chose his name, did you choose Henry?"

"Yeah." She looks up at the sky, closing her eyes. "I always called him that. I figured the name just stuck when Regina adopted him."

Gold can't help the small grin that appears on his face. What will Regina think, he wonders, when she learns her decision to name her son after her slain father wasn't exactly hers to begin with? That Henry's own mother had named him long before Regina found the boy.

Emma trembles beneath his arm. "I don't know what to tell Henry."

That snaps him back to the present conversation. The rain isn't just cool – it's icy cold, and as far as Gold knows, Mary Margaret is stealing time with David. If Emma goes home, she'll be alone, and that just won't do. So he stands up and pulls her to her feet. "Come, dearie." he says softly, automatically falling back into old mannerisms. "Let's go get dry, eh?"

"Y-yeah. Guess I should be getting back, huh?"

"No no, my place." At her look, he adds, "I have some clothes that will fit you. At the very least, take a shower and warm up. I'll drive you home afterwards."

She's tired and raw and that's the only reason she agrees to go. So she lets Gold guide her back to his home, and suddenly it dawns on her –

For the first time since she got to Storybrooke, she feels safe. She feels safe with him.

Huh.

On the other side of the street, from the dry safety of the florist's shop, Regina watches them. She watches the conversation, watches them leave together. A small scowl touches her face.

"Gold, what are you up to?"


	8. The Sheriff

**The Sheriff**

Gold is just doing a bit of tidying up when he hears someone knock on his door. He frowns. The door is clearly marked 'Closed', and has for a few hours. No one should be calling on him at this late hour. Curious now, he limps to the door.

Henry stands outside, bundle up against the snow flurries, and by his side is Emma. He's pretty sure the woman doesn't even realize where she is. He quickly unlocks the door and lets them in. "What's going on?" he asks, taking Henry's coat and helping Emma shed her own. She doesn't acknowledge him, her gaze on the ground and her face pale.

The boy is frightened. "I don't know! Regina went down to the station really late, so I went to see what was going on, and before I got there, I found Emma in the park. She wouldn't even look at me! I don't know what to do, so I brought her here. She couldn't stay out there." He's practically bouncing on his heels, worrying his lip between his teeth.

Gold can't say he blames the boy. He's never seen Emma so dejected that she's ignored her own son. He crouches down as best as he can to see the young woman's face.

This is shock. Something happened, and she shut down to process it. That he knows how to handle. "Henry, I need you to go into the back and get me a blanket." he says softly. "Let's get her warmed up." Henry nods and hurries off. Gold guides Emma to the seat behind the counter, where he sits when the pain in his leg gets too much. Her shoulders are starting to shake.

Henry returns with the blanket. Gold takes it from him and wraps it around her shoulders, rubbing her arms a bit to warm her up. "I'm gonna make some hot chocolate." the boy says and returns to the back room. Gold chuckles.

"I swear, that boy of yours knows his way around my shop better than I do." he says lightly. Beneath his hands, Emma stirs.

"He spends enough time in here." she says, her voice so quiet that he almost thinks he's imagining it. "He has a way of making himself at home anywhere."

"That he does." He gently tips Emma's head back so he can look at her properly. There's only so much crouching he can stand. "There you are. Gave us quite a fright."

Her lips quirk up in a small, weak smile. "Sorry."

"What happened, dearie?"

If Emma is surprised by the endearment, it doesn't show. Henry stays hidden, a warm mug of hot chocolate with a melting cinnamon stick in his hands. He wants to know what's going on, and he has a feeling Emma won't say anything if he's in the room.

"Graham's dead."

_The Huntsman?_ Henry suddenly feels cold.

Gold's voice doesn't change. He keeps it low and even, even though he feels the same shock Henry does. He hadn't realized Regina would kill her only toy in this world. "What happened?"

"Heart attack, I think. Maybe. He – he stood up to Regina, told her he wasn't gonna be used anymore." Now that the words are coming she can't stop. "He kissed me – said he was remembering – and then he just _collapsed_." The tears that started in the station are now falling freely.

Henry scowls. That's not right. Graham was not Emma's true love.

Gold continues rubbing her arms. "Maybe it was true love's kiss, breaking his curse." he says, forcing a lightness into his voice. He doesn't like that idea, but it makes sense, in a way.

Emma laughs harshly. "I didn't love him. Not like that, anyway. He was just my friend."

That makes both Gold and Henry relax. Who knew that unrequited true love could be that powerful, to allow someone a glimpse through the curse? Henry decides to come deliver the chocolate before it gets cold. He hands it to his mother, who takes it with shaking hands. The boy hugs her tightly, tucking his head under her arm, and Emma clings to him.

Gold starts to take a step back, but suddenly finds himself trapped. Henry's gaze has him pinned. "Stay." he whispers. "Please. I can't hold her together on my own."

He already knows how impossible it is to refuse the boy. With a small sigh, he sets his cane aside and approaches them. He stands behind Emma, one hand on her shoulder, the other on Henry's back.

They stay that way. Gold does not move, not even for the screaming pain in his leg, begging him to sit. He will stand here and endure the discomfort until Emma and Henry no longer need him

He knows what's happening. He's powerless to stop it. All he can do is silently swear that he will not – cannot – fail again.


	9. Owner of the Book

AN: I wanted to apologize for this update taking so long - I caught the Star Trek bug. Also, I have a project to work on this October, so my updates may be few and far between until November. Sorry guys!

**Owner of the Book**

For the first time, Emma takes her book out in public.

They buried Graham yesterday. She's still in shock. It's what makes her bring the book out _now._ She's almost hoping Regina will see her copy. She wants to see her reaction.

She and Henry sit in Granny's diner, both with copies of their books open, comparing the versions of the stories. For the most part, everything is identical. There are word variations, the occasional missed punctuation, things that shouldn't vary between two copies of the same book, things that tell Emma that these books were created by hand. This is not the result of a printing press.

This gives her the final straw she needs to let go of her doubt. She's always wondered, always believed, and now here is the final bit of proof she needs that she's not going crazy – and neither is her son.

She leans back in her seat. "Okay, Henry – I believe you." The boy's entire face lights up, and Emma quickly continues. "But don't tell anybody, okay? There are only two people who need to know, and not the entire town."

"Okay!" he says brightly. "Who are you gonna tell?"

"Gold, for one." she says, looking down at her book. She traces her finger along the illustration – a lonely spinner and his son. It's the first story she ever heard from this book. It's still her favorite, and now she knows just how true it is. It hurts her.

Henry leans forward across the table. They've abandoned their hot chocolates in favor of Operation Cobra. "Do you know who Mr. Gold is?" he asks, staring at her intently.

Emma grins. "I think he's Rumplestiltskin." she whispers back. Henry nods enthusiastically.

"He remembers, too." he says. "I asked him, a few days before we went out for ice cream the first time. Unless he was just humoring me, but I don't think so." Suddenly, his eyes widen. "Wait – did you know who he was when you – "

"Yeah." Emma says. She can feel her face heating up. "In retrospect, that wasn't the best offer I've ever made." After the incident with Ashley and her baby, she went back and re-read the story about Cinderella. She had never felt more stupid in her life.

"It's a good thing I didn't take the deal." Gold says. Henry quickly scoots over so Gold can sit beside him. The older man braces his cane against the table and sits down. "So – finally you come out a believer." Something in his tone has changed, and Emma realizes he no longer feels the need to hide around her. It warms her.

"Yep." She motions at the books. "These things were done by hand. They're probably the only two books in existence."

"I thought mine was the only one." Henry says excitedly. "I didn't realize Emma already knew the stories. This is gonna be so much easier now!"

"Hold your horses, kiddo." Emma warns. "I don't even know how to break this curse."

"Oh look. How homey."

All three of them tense as Regina walks up to them. "Miss Swan, I hoped you wouldn't be filling my son's head with more nonsense." she says in a clipped tone. Gold rolls his eyes. What did she think would happen after she killed the only man in this town who would have her? They only buried Graham yesterday (and Gold suspects the shock is what brought Emma to this point so soon).

Emma smiles at her. There's nothing kind about it. "I'm just entertaining _my_ son with more stories. I have a book like his too, see?" She gestures to her copy. "Isn't that what mothers do? Spend time doing things their sons enjoy?"

The double jab has Henry hiding a smile behind his cup of cold chocolate. Gold doesn't bother hiding his smirk. Regina glances at the book.

All color leaves her face. Emma's smile grows. "Actually, we were just reading this _fascinating_ story. It was about what a person can do if she holds someone's heart in her hands." Her voice is colder than it's ever been before.

Regina looks up at her. There's anger, yes, but also _fear_, and Emma likes that. Regina should be afraid. It's about time someone other than Gold had her on the defensive.

"Henry, come. It's time for your session."

Henry doesn't argue. He quickly backs up his book. Gold moves from his seat so the boy can leave without climbing on top of him. Henry hugs Emma, smiles at Gold, and takes off with Regina. The dark-haired woman turns back long enough to glare at Emma and Gold before leaving with Henry. Gold returns to his seat.

"She's going to come after you now." he says.

Emma snorts. "Let her try. What's the worst she can do – kill me?" She doesn't give Gold the chance to respond. She pushes her book towards him. "Everything that happened in here is true, right? All of it?"

"Yes." He stiffens automatically, expecting her anger or fear. After all, he's the reason the curse even exists. It was all his plan.

Neither happens. "Then there's something you need to know." She leans across the table and lowers her voice. "Bae is coming here."

He freezes. For a moment, he forgets how to breathe. "What?"

"When I got this book – " she touches it for emphasis " – the kid who gave it to me was my foster brother. It was one of the only good homes I've been in. His parents called him Neal, but he told me his name was Baelfire. He told me all these stories about his real parents. I was six at the time, I loved them, believed them. Bae and I were close, you know? Eventually, he gave me the book. Told me I was the Emma in the stories."

His hands are shaking. Emma sees it. She reaches out and grabs his hand, steadying him. Softly, she continues. "We were separated a few years later, but we exchanged numbers, addresses, anything to keep in contact. Right after I got here, I emailed him and told him about Henry's theory. I told him that if his father was here, it would be in Storybrooke."

Gold has to force himself to speak. He has to remember how. "And how would he – he feel about a reunion?"

Emma smiles. "Pretty good, last I checked."

He sighs. "Oh."

For a moment, they just sit there. Gold isn't sure which issue is more pressing – that his son may be on his way to Storybrooke, or that Emma hasn't let go of his hand yet. He can feel her thumb rubbing against the inside of his wrist in a comforting gesture. His heart is pounding for more than one reason. Finally, Emma squeezes his hand and lets go.

"I need to get to the station. There's no telling what crap Regina is gonna pull now that she knows. But I thought you should know."

Gold half-reaches for her hand again but stops himself. "Emma – thank you."

She smiles. "No problem. I'll email him again tonight. Make sure he's actually on his way."

He can't help but ask. "And if he's not?"

She rolls her eyes. "I'll drop-kick his ass here."

He can't help but laugh as she walks away. He watches her go, and suddenly realizes the webs of magick are so much thicker now, branching out, reaching out to the ones she's trying to protect. Henry is practically smothered in it (and unless he is mistaken, the boy has his own unique power brewing underneath), and Mary Margaret and David both have been touched. Out of curiosity, he looks down at himself.

His eyes widen. It's no longer bracelets of magick – he's surrounded by a soft layer of silver spider webs, weaving around and through him. He hides his shaking hands under the table.

How has she bound him to her so tightly without him ever knowing?


End file.
